Serenity For Sesshomaru
by stubbendick26
Summary: Another story written with Raven 2010. Please review
1. Chapter 1

I walked up the steps to the Higurashi shrine. I sped up when I heard my half sister scream for help. As I ran I could hear men laughing, I turned and jumped up grabbing a man away from Kagome at the same time. I threw the man away and squared off with the other five. After disposing of all of them I turned towards my sister and grinned.

"Thank you so much for saving us miss" Mrs. Higurashi said I knew none of them really knew who I was this could actually be kind'a fun

"No problem Mrs. Higurashi," I said as I turned to leave.

"Wait!" Souta called, I turned my head slightly. Even though I thought none of them knew of me but I did know of them.

"Yes?" I asked watching him.

"Your Serenity aren't you?" he asked I turned completely to him.

"How do you know my name Souta?" I asked grinning at him and the shocked expressions on everyone's face. "Have you been peeking at my secret government identity files? Teasing him again

"Yeah and it cost me a bundle too," he joked back "But seriously I read father's journals that he left here. You were born through an arranged mating because he needed an heir." he said I smiled at him.

"Yes little brother you are correct. I am Serenity and I am so glad all of you are safe" I said he surprised me by hugging me tightly "I'll keep you to," I joked

"That means instead of being a half black inu demon like Kagome and I, you are a full demon and can go through the well and help make sure Kagome comes home safely." I stared at him then looked at Kagome.

"Us dogs have to stick together hanyou or not," I humorously replied

"I am an official member of the dog union than?"

"Are you having troubles little sister?" I asked as the adults went inside to discuss me I assume.

"Yes I am, come to my room and I will tell you everything maybe after you can take this damn spell off of me and I can get my demon powers." she said, I grinned

"I'll get back to you in a week," seems the wiseass gene ran rampant in the family

Nodding I followed her and Souta. We all ended up on her floor and she told me everything.

"Alright if I can get through the well I will help you but you must know that if we get there and I release your demon side we may not be able to come back." I said and she frowned.

"Not to worry I will kick your ass and drag you back through. A I know so does everyone else, but I don't think it will be so hard on them if they know you will be there with me." she said and I nodded.

"Very well let everyone know and pack everything you will need or want over there and then we will leave." I said as I got up and left the house and sat under the god tree.

"Serenity?" I looked up at the Higurashi family and nodded.

"Will you watch over her and make sure she stays safe?" Mrs. Higurashi asked I nodded.

"Yes ma'am, I am her protector after all that's why I showed up today." I said grinned at the confused look on Kagome's face. "Kagome I know you have Inuyasha as a protector but I was born to protect you. You are the Shikon Miko, while I am your protector, I will share that responsibility with Inuyasha." I said smiling when Kagome giggled.

"Oh I cannot wait to see the look on his face when he finds out and when he sees the real you," Kagome added smiling evilly

"Sis you sadist you," I teased

"But bug wait till you meet him he is so much fun to torture hehehe," Kagome said

"Alright then girls be careful and stay safe." Mrs. Higurashi said as we got ready to jump in the well. I watched as Kagome hugged her family for the last time "Don't chip a nail girls," Souta teased in a girly voice hands on his hips swaying them like a girl

"Souttaaa," Kagome and I growled in unison,

Then we jumped in for the last time. On the feudal era side we both jumped out of the well, I took off my concealment charm then turned to Kagome who was staring at me in shock. I moved my tail and shook my thigh length black hair out the silver streaks shimmered in the sunlight. My silver eyes shinned brighter than ever. I smiled then put my hand on her forehead and destroyed the spell but before I could help her control her inner beast a silver haired hanyou stepped in front of me.

'How right she was now I see what she means he looks like a real ball buster. Oh ewel I'll just bust his first" I thought

"Get away from Kagome demon" he yelled then pulled his sword out and pointed at me.

"Ooo looks like someone wants to be a swordsickle," by the look on his face one could tell where I meant I'd be shoving his sword

"Dream on wench as if you have a chance,"

"Back off Inuyasha, I need to help her or she will destroy everything in her path." I said knocking him across the field then placed a necklace around Kagome's neck, she stopped shaking and looked at it "Well looks like I did have a chance after all" Who's on their ass now? I could let her rampage out of control and use you as a dog chew toy, or a claw sharpening post"

"What does this do?" she asked as her demon blood came under control.

"Little sister this necklace will help control your demonic powers, you can still use them but you will not go around killing everything. Your demonic blood will only take over if your life is in danger and the only ones that can bring you out of it will be me or your mate." I said

I was smiling at her then Inuyasha who was standing between us holding his sword up pointing at me. He turned his head then fully noticed Kagome's appearance, I heard running feet, I turned ready to attack but noticed a small fox demon.

"Hello dear Shippo, I am Serenity older sister to Kagome. She has asked me to help with the fight against Naraku and it is my job to protect her alongside of Inuyasha and her friends." I said kneeling in front of the child and smiling sweetly at him.

"My dear Serenity it is lovely to meet you, I am Miroku will you bear my child?" Miroku asked I looked up at him and grinned "Five ten or perhaps twenty?

"Oh jeez she's not here five minutes and look at the human trying to have a litter and he's not he's not even a dog," smirking Inuyasha jabbed "Sango looks like we're going to have to sew the little man's head shut," Miroku gulped one hand over his precious jewels

"If you desire but I must warn you I tend to keep men's treasures after they leave" I said standing up smiling sweetly at him.

"I know right? I like you I am Sango" Sango said grinning evilly at the monk.

"Nice to meet you all" I said before turning back to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha let's go to Kaede's hut Serenity will explain everything she knows more about this then I do." Kagome said he nodded slowly then turned on his heel leading the way.

"Come along Shippo," she added then followed. I followed Kagome and smiled at Sango as she walked beside me while Miroku followed behind us. We entered Kaede's hut then sat around the fire.

"Alright first Kagome is not Kikyo's reincarnation as you can see she is half black inu demon, our father is Lord Jenta from the south. I am full black inu demon, like you and your brother Inuyasha but we have priestess powers, from our mother, as well which are stronger than Kikyo's." I said looking around at everyone.

"I knew it," Sango exclaimed excitedly "See told ya Kagome's no reincarnation of that cold fish,"

Then I continued "Since Kagome is the protector of the Shikon jewel she was also given the protection of another. My job is to protect the Shikon jewels protector alongside her mate and friends. You should also know that Kagome and I may not be able to go back to our time because I took our concealment charms and spells off." I said

Shippo jumped off of Kagome's lap then jumped into mine then looked down like he was ashamed of jumping into a powerful full demon. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head. "I am very much like Kagome I don't care who you are, I love unconditionally and without prejudice." I added smiling at the child.

"She smells good," he said after sniffing me "Not like you," the kitsune needled looking at Inuyasha

"What's that supposed to mean runt?"

"You smell like wet dog, she smells like the clean forest with that fresh outdoorsy scent,"

"Whoa nice shot," Miroku exclaimed

"I'll kill you later, better sleep with one eye open," Inuyasha said glaring at the grinning kitsune then turned to me "So does this mean you will be joining my group?" Inuyasha asked, I glared at him then shrugged.

"Yes" I said while still staring at him.

"Well then I will have Kikyo join us as well, she can help us" he said I glared at him.

What? After she tried to kill Kagome? Irate Sango snapped

"Well this is an interesting tidbit," I said snidely "Just know this when she joins no one will follow her orders and I will never except her as my alpha female. And if she tries to hurt my sister I will kill her and you will not stop me." I said as I stood and walked out of the hut, he followed me.

"What right do you have to say that? When she joins you will follow the alpha female's orders." He said through gritted teeth.

"You have the balls to say that after I just found out how she tried to kill my sister? I yelled "And how many times I wonder?"

"More than Once," Sango said loudly so all could hear

"Damn I always thought and was raised to believe dogs were loyal, guess that doesn't apply to you," he glared at me

"Nope he supports and backs an evil clay assassin," Shippo said

"I See, No I will not be led by her, you need to understand something I am stronger then the clay pot and I will have no problem showing her and you." I said glaring at him, his face turned red then he lunged drawing his sword. I pulled my purifying swords out and stopped his sword, he suddenly put his sword away and glared at me.

"I vote Serenity be alpha female," Sango said

"Me to," the others agreed

"Huh, looks like I won all the votes and there was not even an election," I wisecracked

"She is more powerful and beautiful than you are." he yelled, I stared at him.

"Oh please you wish," the others exclaimed and made vomiting sounds

"I don't give a damn what you say she will die by my hand if she hurts anyone I care for, or she decides she is better than me just because I am a demon. I have a much bigger heart than that" I said making my swords disappear. I looked to the North when I felt a demonic essence coming our way and fast.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered from beside me, I nodded to her.

"Mutt I heard that last part that thing tried to kill my Kagome and you defend it" What's wrong mutt a live one too much to handle? Some guys will hump anything"

"I like this ookami already," I said making the hanyou burn red with rage

"Screw you both of you and the rest of ya too," Inuyasha shot back

"Oh really dog breath? I'm going to be keeping an eye on this pack and if the corpse princess so much as give s my mate a cross look she dies," Kouga warned

"You bastar," Inuyasha started and was cut off the mate part really griped him and Kouga knew it

"Shut it traitor," the others told him

"Kagome, how are you my woman?" Kouga asked then he noticed me. "And who are you?" he asked I smiled as another demonic essence came and stopped beside Kouga.

"I am Serenity, Kagome's older sister." I said shaking his hand. "Please join our group" I whispered to both of them, they looked at one another then nodded to me.

"You are going to destroy Kikyo aren't you?" Inuyasha asked me when he realized what was going on.

"I told you Inuyasha I will not be ordered around by the likes of her and I will not sit by and let her hurt anyone in this group including you" I said laying my hand on his arm then walked away. I continued to walk until I was in a meadow full of flowers, I sat down looking over the valley, I looked over when I heard a young girl giggle.

"Rin get back here you insolent child" I stood up and smiled at the girl when she noticed me.

"Hello child. What are you doing on this beautiful morning?" I asked as I neared her, she backed away slowly. "Oh honey I'm not going to hurt you. I will be traveling with my sister Kagome and Inuyasha.

Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked she smiled then giggled at Jaken who was under my foot. "Oops" I said as I giggled with her.

"I am here. Who are you and what do you want?" he asked stepping out of the trees. I gaped at him then grinned. _God! That man is a god._

"I am Lady Serenity" I said grinning when I noticed shock go through Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Well my Lady, what are you doing out of your palace?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"I have been in the future searching for my sister. I am her protector and she is the Shikon jewels protector. So here I am, unforturnately I will be traveling with your half brother as well." I said grinning at him with every step he took towards me.

"You have my heartfelt sympathy," he stated "You are aware that we are in an arranged mating with one another?" he asked as we stood nose to nose.

"Oh yes, I am fully aware. And I can't wait to get to know you." I said grinning, I raised my hand to his cheek, I ran my thump across his cheek and smiled, .he smelled of sandalwood and the forest, I let my hand fall then I looked at Rin and smiled.

"See you around little one be good" I said smiling at her then walked back to the village. I smelled grave yard soil and death, I shook my head and found the others sitting at the edge of the woods hatred written on their faces while avoiding Kikyo. Pensive Sango looked ready to kill her with her hieaikotsu

.

"Yo, Serenity. Where did you go?" Kouga asked from the tree he was sitting under with Ayame between his legs.

"I went for a walk and found the cutest little girl irrating a little green imp" I said as I sat down next to Kagome.

"So is it true, you are Kagome's protector?" Ayame asked I glanced at her and grinned.

"Yeah then after the final battle I will be able to get to know my betrothed." I said grinning.

"Who is your betrothed?" Kouga asked generally curious.

"I am" Sesshomaru said coming out of the woods, Rin ran and jumped into my lap and giggled when I looked down at her.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard?" Inuyasha yelled as he came over the hill with Kikyo who was ready with an arrow.

"I came to see my intended" Sesshomaru said I smiled at him then picked Rin up and set her down nodding towards Shippo who was coloring. Brother I suggest you put a leash on and control that clay shell of yours before she meets my acid whip,"

"Oh yeah who would marry you? You are an asshole to everyone" Inuyasha said while pointing his sword at Sesshomaru.

"I would" I said standing next to Sesshomaru.

"Teah he is handsome and way better looking than you are or ever will be," Sango jabbed

"I don't care he needs to leave" Inuyasha yelled.

"No he does not" I said then looked at Sesshomaru. "He can even join if he wants" I said with hope in my eyes.

"No we have demons in this group, we will not add another" Kikyo decided to open her mouth.

"I would be honored to join your group my Lady" Sesshomaru said bowing his head and kissing the back of my hand.

"Hey clay corpse shell put it down before I shove that arrow up your ass," red eyed Kagome snapped, with her demon side free to come out the vicious side emerged "Bet that back doors seen more action then then a whore house," she needled under her breath "If anybody leaves it should be her,"

"Why are you inviting all these people into my group?" Kikyo screamed, I turned and stared at her.

"Easy it is not your group. And if we were going by pack laws it would be my group seeing as I am the strongest here. You would be at the very bottom just under the children." I said glaring at her,

"And besides we all voted Serenity as our alpha female," gloating Sango needled. Isn't that right everyone? Yhey agreed

"It seems unanimous my intended is alpha female. By pack law it is so the only way she could be ousted is if the pack voted her out and I do not believe that will happen." Sesshoumaru added. Kikyo huffed then walked back to the village.

"Hey Serenity what is that funny case you are carrying?" Shippo asked I looked down at the case he was talking about, I smiled at Kagome who nodded.

"This is called a guitar it plays music." I said sitting on the ground near Sesshomaru who sat under a tree watching us, I took the guitar out and showed it to everyone.

"Will you play something for us?" Rin asked, I smiled at her then nodded. I put the guitar in my lap as the children crawled closer to me, I motioned for Kagome and she sat down next to me. I started playing soon everyone in the village stopped what they were doing and watched what we were doing even Inuyasha left Kikyo to listen, then I started singing.

Heart don't fail me now

Courage don't desert me

Don't turn back now that we're here

People always say

Life is full of choices

No one ever mentions fear

Or How the world can seem so vast

On the journey to the past

Somewhere down this road

I know someone's waiting

Years of dreams just can't be wrong

Arms will open wide

I'll be safe and wanted

Finally home where I belong

Well, Starting now I'm learning fast

On this journey to the past

Home, love, family

There was once a time

I must've had them too

Home, love, family

I will never be complete until I find you

One step at a time

One hope then another

Who knows where this road may go

Back to who I was

Onto find my future

Things my heart still needs to know

Yes, let this be a sign

Let this road be mine

Let it lead me to my past

And bring me home

At Last

When I finished everyone clapped I smiled and bowed my head.

'Wench can really sing' Inuyasha thought


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as we started packing up to start quest, Sesshomaru and I had gotten a lot closer, I had fallen in love with him. I had come to think of Rin as my daughter and treated as such. The first few nights were fine but Kagome was getting pissed off at Inuyasha for hanging on Kikyo's every word but never listened to her. As we were cooking dinner a week after we left Edo, Kikyo started huffing about dinner not being done yet.

"Hurry up with dinner, I'm starving." she demanded I stood up and glared at her.

"How can you be starving when you are made of clay, graveyard dirt, and bones?" I asked glaring at her as Ayame came back with Sango from bathing.

"Hah. Serenity princess can't give a man a warm body in bed," Sango paused smiling evilly "She wants slaves not friends, better start getting some exercise you're getting thick around the middle,"

'God I love Sango more and more we're more like sisters then friends both sadistic with a warped sense of humor' I thought 'Wonder if somewhere in our family ancestory if we are related?

"Yup clay bitch plus living male in bed equals painful life threatening from head to toe splinters for him," Ayame insulted

"It don't matter you do what I tell you." she said, I laughed at her.

'It doesn't matter, or it does not matter, not it don't matter. Learn to speak properly," Sango needled using that to further jab the clay wench

"No way in hell do I do what you tell me. You are nothing compared to me and my sister if you are so damn hungry then get off your fat wide lazy ass and get it yourself. I am alpha here the pack chose and voted me to be only they can revoke it," I said and sat next to Sesshomaru and Rin. I snuggled into Sesshomaru while humming softly to Rin as she fell asleep

"Weak puny pathetic fake miko," Kikyo mumbled

"Oh, you're still here? Didn't your alpha just tell you to go fetch some food? Each pack member has their own chores get to fetching, there are no princesses in this pack. Except Ayame she was born royalty." Kikyo turned deep red "Fetch or starve,"

I knew Ayame was in love with Inuyasha but used Koga to stay in the group, and Kagura loved Koga now to play match maker. I smiled as my sister sat next to Koga and was talking to him. I knew she was in love with someone that had passed on many years before we were born but he came to her in her dreams. I smirked at the pissed off look on Kikyho's face and Inuyasha tried to hide his smile.

"Uppity snotty cold ass bitch," Inuyasha mumbled only Sango and I caught it

'Our favorite hanyou is beginning to see the light there's hope for that boy yet' I thought

"What the monk cannot go get some food? Or do you morons let him be exempt because he's supposedly holy? The snide corpse insulted

"What the fuc?" Inuyasha started to snap but was cut off by returning with the firewood Miroku

"Excuse you, Don't you have a mate to be tending too?" Miroku wisecracked

"Inuyasha and I haven't mated ye," she started with a smug look. Ayame wanted to tear her apart I could tell

"No, no, no my dear," Miroku responded a wicked glint in his eyes

"Shit this is going to be so good it ought to be illegal," Kagome whispered in my ear at the same time lightly nudging my side with her elbow

"No not my dear friend and favorite hanyou," Miroku said

"Jee monk don't go getting all mushy and girly," Inuyasha teased

"Naraku, your mate, Naraku. Seems to me you prefer spiders to loyal dogs," Inuyasha's cheeks tinted pinkish from a blush "Given all the time you spent with him staying at his castle, and many other things besides stealing jewel shards and giving them to him I am sure,"

"How dare you? I would never lower myself to sleep with a filthy hanyou, I am a miko" or have you forgotten that? Kikyo screamed "I have lain with no one I am pure"

"Pure bitch," Ayame whispered under her breath

"Filthy hanyou hah? Inuyasha snapped after releasing an audible growl

"Not you I meant Naraku,"

"Hah, you said filthy hanyou I did not hear you attach a name to that label. No wonder you pinned me to that tree with arrows. I was never anything but lowly hanyou filth to you and a part time body guard, thanks for finally telling the truth," Inuyasha said

"Not to worry Yash she's the abomination here not you" Know what I mean? Kagome added

"Hey that's right, she is the only one trapping and enslaving the souls of innocent women inside that shell she calls a body in order to exist.," then turned to look at her "Maybe I should relieve you of your burden," at the same time flexing his claws to stress his point Inuyasha had a wicked glint in his eyes

"Ooooo," the others exclaimed

"Hey, dammit wench, stop," Inuyasha protested

"He's our baby and we wuv him especially his adorable ears," Kagome teased rubbing one ear "Their so soft like fine silk,"

"If I weren't with Miroku I'd mate you in a minute. You are a beautiful male specimen," Sango enjoyed throwing more fuel on the fire and started massaging his other ear

"Aw they think little brother is pretty, how sweet," Sesshoumaru teased

"Growl" was Inuyasha's response to his evilly smiling brother "Girls are pretty not men, remind me to kill you later,"

"His ears are girl bait aphrodisiac," Serenity added while thinking how much she'd enjoy killing the traitorous bitch she hated traitors with a passion

"But" Kikyo tried

"Ah go jump off a cliff and die" can't you see I'm getting a nice ear massage? Unlike you our favorite wench loves me as is"

"We do to Yashy," the other females of our pack said with dreamy looks 'Bet She'd take Sesshoumaru from me in a minute if she could' I thought

"**Bastaaaaards,"** blazing red faced Kikyo bellowed and stomped off

"Zombieeeee" Kagome jabbed elongating the word to annoy her more, we heard a grunt of frustration echo in the woods

The next day

As usual Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha were indulging in their favorite new brotherly form of recreation which of course Inuyasha had started "Hah well at least I'm not wearing face paint looking like a girl twenty four seven, ya freak."

"They are marks of royalty, and my beauty," the beauty part added to bug Inuyasha who had a comical WTF look after hearing that part "Thankfully I do not have ears like yours making me look like a barely weaned from his mother's milk whining puppy," Sesshoumaru shot back

"Beauty he says the true words of a princess. Princess,"

"I am not lacking like someone who I shall not name. You cannot nor will you ever be able to keep up with or compete with the big dogs," Sesshoumaru jabbed

"If your ego was ant bigger you'd be so top heavy your splinter I mean dick would be dragging on the ground bleeding to death from his injuries as you walked poor little guy,"

With the females

"Wow, you know sis even though I've known calm dignifies quiet never swears Sesshoumaru all these years I never knew he had a raunchy side," Kagome commented

'If he's that verbally raunchy imagine what's he's like in bed' I thought "He is fun, hah?" it was too late though she saw it on my face

"Judging by that perverted lecherous grin you are wearing I'd say your mind has wandered to hentai places," Kagome teased

"Really? This Serenity has no idea of what you speak woman,"

"And this Kagome knows hentai, hentai,"

"She is only warming her brain ahead of time for the mating and wedding night," Miroku added "They'll never understand our kind," he teased

"Hah, says the king of the grope all the asses in sight perverts society," Sango said

"I am simply warming my hands,"

"Butt whacker," Kagome and Sango exclaimed in unison

Yup Ayame's first day here and you tried to stroke her butt" remember? Sango reminded

"And it was so funny she nearly separated his hand from his wrist," Kagome said

"Oh what couldn't handle a little wolf lovin?" just arriving notorious for being a wise ass Kagura teased she loved torturing the monk

"Hey Kagura you should join our group," Snago invited

"I'm in," she replied

Back with the brothers

"If you had more than a stump you would not have to squat like a girl to pee,"

"And what is that furry thing you wear over your shoulder? Is it your tail? Or you're after taking a crap butt wiper? Inuyasha needled

"I have no need of such when I have your tongue to do the job,"

"I will friggin kill you," the furious dog eared male yelled, and Sesshoumaru started heading toward the forest followed by his irate cursing sibling

"I will take my leave now my moko, moko is unhappy now because you have so cruelly hurt him," they continued as they went into the forest

"Well maybe if you stopped humping him so much he wouldn't feel so abused" Why don't you give the little guy a break and cut down? Every day come on, better yet don't do it at all, that's pelt abuse you know" What did hand jobs go out of style?

"If you had anything to give a hand job to perhaps you would not be so cranky all of the time," Sesshoumaru replied "You act more like a female during that time of the month,"

"Why you." Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha said when someone behind them banged their heads together, they turned to look "You?

"Yes me you two moronic Neanderthals," Grinning Touga their father said

"How? Sesshoumaru asked

"When, why? Inuyasha added

"Ancient secrets and powerful demons can come back,"

"Not that I'm complaining that your back or anything" but did ya have to bang our heads together? Creep" Inuyasha said

"Yes because you two fools never stop. And you will not tell the others of my return," he commanded, they asked why and he told them he had plans

"Bet you came back just to torture us" didn't ya? The hanyou teased

"Yes though I rarely agree with little brother this time I must," Sesshoumaru added

"You two are the reason I should have pulled out before the seeds sprang forth hit the soil took root and grew." Touga needled

"Eew, disgusting," his sons exclaimed

"Heaven help the poor females who's garden you plant seeds in," the dog general shot back

Thud "What was that? The three inus said then rushed to investigate

"Seed planting, pull out before they sprang forth and took root. Moko, moko after a-a crap butt wiper. Pl-please stop I can't take anymore," lying on the ground on his back holding his sides laughing Kouga said

"Winpy spying eavesdropping wolf," smirking Inuyasha exclaimed

"Ah shov-shove it stumpy," still laughing Kouga gasped "Touga long time no see, don't worry your secret is safe with me,"

"Oh great wolf droppings knows dad," Inuyasha insulted

"Yes since he was a pup," Touga said

"Lucky me, not," wiseass Inuyasha replied

"Jealous mutt? Kouga taunted

"Keep dreaming knobby kneed wolf fart,"

"Aw does da poor little puppy need a hug? Come here little fella uncle Kouga has lots of love to give,"

"That's it that is it right there today you die for real. I have lots of thumps and lumps to give,"

"As if you can ever catch me dog breath I mean skunk breath," Kouga taunted and took off with Inuyasha right on his heels "Put a fire under it and get moving I don't have all day, keep up if you can," Kouga yelled back while running

"It seems I have three sons, the way those two go at it Kouga is like a son," Touga told Sesshoumaru

"That is precisely why the wolf called him puppy knowing he hates it and it makes dear brothers blood boil then the wolf prince gets a chase," Sesshoumaru replied

"Hm, then calling Kouga his brother really ought to really rile your brother, yes?"

"Now I see where little brother gets his dementia from," Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Fluffy has a sense of humor who'd have thought it," Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red

"Growl, you will die this day,"

"Aw, is daddies little pup teething?" Touga taunted "Wait right there while papa gets you a bone

"Must you call me by that infernal nickname of Inuyasha's?

"Fluffy I am wounded,"

"Not yet but soon you will be with an express return to the afterlife," Sesshoumaru

In the forest

A fierce growl tore through the forest causing both hanyou and wolf to come to an abrupt halt "Oh boy he really pissed Sesshoumaru off," grinning Inuyasha said

"Uh oh he called him fluffy," both said turning to look at each other just then two huge white dogs flew overhead one happy grinning evilly followed by the second growling and snapping its jaws trying to bite the first one

"Aw fluffys teething," Inuyasha joked

"Oh I have got to see this," Kouga exclaimed

"Right behind ya wolf," the two took off following the huge dogs

Battle begins

Kikyo had a plan a wicked deadly one eliminate the so called competition, then a thought popped into her mind she would wait for the perfect opportunity then strike, it was the waiting that would drive her nuts. She watched her target appraisingly waiting for aid target to go off alone giving her the chance to strike

"I'm going for a walk," Serenity announced

"And I've got something to do to," Kagome said

'Finally' Kikyo thought

A few minutes later Kikyo slipped away "Gotcha" she said as she aimed her arrow ready to strie it "Now I'll be alpha," she said to herself

"Boo" Kikyo spun around and saw Serenity but before she could utter one word Serenity grabbed Kikyo's arrow and shoved it through her gut "Have a nice trip to hell,"

"But I thought," Kikyo choked out

"You thought Kagome was me," Serenity responded at the same time cutting the clay wenches head clean off with her blade

She watched as dozens of freed souls that were freed from their clay prison ascended to heaven. One stopped in front of Serenity a beautiful female samurai "Thank you at last I can join my husband,"

"You are most welcome," Serenity watched as the woman floated up and was enveloped in the arms of a handsome male "Damn he looks like a little of Kouga mixed with Sesshoumaru,"

She turned when a loud thunderous crack was heard and the smell of burning sulfur filled the air, she wondered what the hell it was and turned to look seeing the blackest soul she had ever seen attempted to take to the sky to enter heaven. Kagome who had heard the noise ran to see what was going on, when she arrived saw her sister with a blade in her hand and not far away ashes laying on the ground with Kikyo's miko clothes. Then as the crack in the ground opened wide a black cloak and hood covered hells reaper rose out of it quickly snatching the black soul holding it tightly in his deadly grip

"I lord death thank you my dear I have been waiting a long time for this one," Said the reaper

Kagome looking at her smiling evilly sister had a WTF look on her face "What? She thought you were me so I stopped her," Serenity told her

"Tried to arrow me hah? Bitch is lucky she's dead" Kagome bit

"Knew you'd see things my way,"

"Sweet that is one less piece of crap in the world," Kagome said

"Yep she thought kill me and she'd be alpha,"

"Nooooo" a familiar voice screamed

"Silence you have earned this, after all the evil you have done and countless deaths you've caused you have the nerve to think you're going to heaven," reaper told Kikyo

"Thank you lord death," the sisters said

"You are welcome my lovelies, and thank you," he descended into the opening the ground closing behind him and looked as though nothing had happened

"Kagome, Serenity where are you? Are you alright? Inuyasha called

"Inuyasha over here," Serenity replied

Inuyasha quickly came to us "I heard something loud" what is going on? He asked "Oh damn you wench let go, stop, stop, stop" pretty please? He pled when Kagome started massaging one ear "Oh no" isn't one enough? He whined when Serenity claimed the other one

"We have something to tell you my favorite doggy," Kagome teased

"Oh yeah, like what they invented a wench repellent for dog hanyous? Ha, ha, ha, tell me that's it?

"No ah, um, well you see ah,"

"Damn it Kagome just spit it out," Inuyasha commanded

"Bitch wanted to be alpha thinking it was me tried to shoot Kagome with an arrow so I killed her," Serenity explained

"Oh well we all gotta go sometime," the hanyou replied

Kagome stilled "You mean you're not mad?

"Nah she was a total pain" who said you could stop? Get back to massaging the other ear feels neglected" he grabbed Kagome's wrist putting her hand back on his ear

"Oh, oh don't stop I-I think I'm going to blow yeah, yeah keep going almost there. Oh Kagome, Serenity I'm-I'm so close," Kouga taunted

"Wolf you are suicidal," Sesshoumaru commented

"Nah just extremely ball busting,"

"Son of a bitch I'll kill you ya hentai bastard I ain't the monk," Inuyashs snapped and growled his dagger glare piercing Kouga's head then he lunged

"Oh Inuyasha don't leave us now you were so close," Kagome, and Serenity teased

"I exist in the center of madness," Sesshoumaru said

'Your next Sesshy," Serenity, and Kagome teased

"Lovely from one dog to the next,"

"After I kill wolf turd I'll kill you wenches when I get back," chasing fleeing Kouga Inuyasha promised

"Question is , are you man enough to handle two women at the same time?" Serenity yelled back

"Do you have enough stamina for two, all night long? Kagome added

"Us to," Kagura, Sango, and Ayame played along

"You know I do not think he will return to soon," Sesshoumaru said "Ah what a lovely time off we'll have,"

The following day

"Sniff, oh great," Inuyasha exclaimed with his head tilted back nose to air Popped into her mind she would wait for the perfect time to get her target alone then make her move

"Oh great," Inuyasha said his head tilted back and nose to the air

"What is it? Miroku asked

"Yes I smell it as well," Sesshoumaru added

"Wonder how he knew where to find us? Inuyasha snidely wisecracked "Oh yes forgot he has his own spy snitch," he went silent and mumbled "Clay bitch,"

Then we found out while we were walking down the road and Naraku came forward demanding the jewel shards Kagome carried. When denied we all fought with him. I looked up as Inutashio came out of the sky and saved Kagome from a tentacle. That's when I knew who she was dreaming about. By us hacking his power center the spider on his back Naraku weakened and swiftly die disintegrating leaving nothing

Serenity's plan

Ayame left to go hunting, a few minutes later Serenity disappeared "Serenity what the hel? The wolf princess started before falling into a deep sleep from Serenity hitting a certain pressure point

"Sorry Yame but I've got plans," Serenity exclaimed and left with Ayame slung over her shoulder

Sango said nothing but noticed that Serenity had been eyeballing Inuyasha all day long curiosity was killing her. Serenity had a sudden devilish glint in her eye, Ayame had gone hunting a while ago and had not come back yet Faster than a blink Serenity hit a pressure point on Inuyasha knocking him out cold, Sango was about to ask what was going on but before she got one word out she had Inuyasha slung over her shoulder bolting into the forest humming happily as she went

"I fear to ask," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"You know she has been looking deviously at Inuyasha all morning I smell a rat," Sango commented

"Maybe she's," Miroku started then stopped

"Maybe what? Kagura asked

"Nothing forget it, it was nothing,"

"Monk," Sango growled

"Bet I can make him tell," Kouga said flexing his claws grinning as he did

"Bet I can stop you before you can get one claw near me," smirking Miroku smugly replied waving the demon immobilizing sutra between two fingers and laughed

"I hate monks," Kouga griped

"Aw poor wolfy,"

Deep in the forest

Serenity stopped just outside of a cave, put the unconscious hanyou inside then quickly put up a barrier over the cave entrance nothing was getting in or getting out "Any minute now one tw," she was cut off by

"Serenity let me outta here wench," the furious hanyou yelled

"To quote you nothing doin,"

"When I get out of here and I will you are so dea," he stopped when he felt something touch him sniff "Ayame?

"The one and only,"

"What are you doing here?

"Serenity,"

"Damn that wench is busy," he said then turned to yell at said female about letting them out "Gulp" a hand was on a precious part

Serenity looked up at the flush faced hanyou "My work is done," as she walked away "Be a good boy and do a good job or I'll kick your ass," were her parting words

**Inuyasha, and Ayame**

"So Ayame what's new? The nervous hanyou asked "Gulp, ah, um okay," he nervously exclaimed as Ayame's hand began it's exploration of uncharted territory

"Hm nice, smooth, oh this is very nice,"

"Oh I am not leaving this cave a virgin," he said "Crap, did I just say that out loud?"

"Ah yes you did, not to worry big boy you're a sick samurai and I am the village healer," she teased

"Ah, um okay,"

"Let's start here" shall we?

"Ayame what the? It was hard to think with her kissing his neck "Hell are you doi," he groaned "Sh-shit,"

It wasn't until he turned around to face her that he saw she was naked as the day she was born, his eyes bugged out he gulped and swallowed hard, before he knew it she had his fundoshi and hakama down at the same time, next he was pushed against the wall. She was an aggressive little thing and to his own surprise he was strangly turned on so much so it almost ached, she smirked this was her dream come true they were trapped with no escape until the barrier wore off

**Lemon starts**

"Hah? He gasped when he was pushed down into a sitting position "Ah shit," he exclaimed when she impaled herself on his long shift and groaned and began to ride him "Ah, Ayame don't you want to wait a few seconds till the pain passes?" he was genuinely concerned

"Nah it was only a little pinch,"

"In that case ride me my sexy wolf"

"Looks like nobody's leaving this cave a virgin,"

"Ah shut up wench and kiss me," she did tongues danced while passions rose to burning heights

Inuyasha found himself losing control and all sanity as if they had a mind of their own his hips began thrusting upward Ayame moaned in ecstasy by all the gods he was even better than in all the hentai dreams she had of him. She removed the forgotten haori that hung down his arms, his hot mouth moved to her neck while his hands gently kneaded her full round breasts. They'd be busy for hours

**Lemon continues**

"I think our dear Serenity has done something sneaky," Miroku exclaimed

"Ah ha," the others agreed

"If my suspicions are correct Inuyasha is a lucky man," the lecherously smiling monk said

"Lecherous monk," Sango said

"Really my dear Sango maybe one day you will grace me with such a blessing,"

"Hah? You, you, oh forget it I gotta go for a walk. And don't follow me letch," Sango warned and left

"I am leaving as well," Sesshoumaru announced and left

"You are so going to follow her" aren't you? Kouga asked

"Yeah and try to play comb the fur to?" Kagura added

"I only want to make sure she is safe if she trips or falls I'll be there to help her," Miroku replied

"Yeah I know I tripped and oops it fell in," Kouga razzed Miroku stuck his tongue out at him and took off "Hope it doesn't hurt when she pops your cherry," he yelled at his retreating form

**Kouga, and Kagura**

"Naughty wolfy," Kagura said

"Really? And what are you going to do about it?

"Nobodys here, we're all alone you do the math," she purred and began kissing his neck

**Lemon starts **

"Like this? One plus one equals two" he teased as he took one breast in each hand

"Uh ha, one plus two equals three," she replied while taking hold of his impressive male treasures

"Keep it up and I'm gonna show you how a wolf buries a bone,"

"This bone, and the two nice apples on each side of it? She asked reaching inside his fur and taking hold of his jewels

"Kagura your pushing your luc," he started "Oh fuck," he exclaimed when he felt something warm encasing his shaft his eyes snapped open and he looked down "Ah Kagura shit," her mouth was amazing "Enough my turn,"

Before Kagura knew it she was on her back kimono hiked up bare from the waist down with a famished wolf having a banquet she gripped fist fulls of his hair she felt her end nearing he stopped she sighed in disappointment. Kouga crawled up her body before she could utter one word his warm lips were on hers and he was inside her in an instant, they hissed from the first time intimate contact. He was proud when her walls clamped around his manhood as she exploded, just as he had planned and the reason he stopped orally pleasuring her when she was near release

**Lemon continues**

"One dog and wolf on their honeymoon my job is done. Now for a treat a trip to the hot spring,"

Miroku, and Sango

"Damn it where the hell is she? The searching monk said

Miroku followed Sango into the woods and was surprised when he was hiding nicely behind a tree and was hauled up in a net he had fallen right in to her trap. She popped out from behind another tree smiling evilly he looked dejectedly down at his heart throb and wore a look saying what next? He was praying she wasn't planning to kill him and sell his dismembered parts to hungry demons he cringed at the image in his mind

"My, my, my somebodys been a naughty monk" hasn't he?

"Hah? What?

"Should I let him out? If I let you out will you be a good little monk? Or a naughty monk? She seductively asked

"Whatever kind of monk you want me to be,"

"Good answer and the right one to,"

Sango cut the rope Miroku swiftly landed on his butt "Sango my love wha-what are y-you going to do to me? He nervously stammered "Oh crap," he gasped when Sango pulled one hand out from behind her back and snapped a whip "Gulp"

He could not believe it he was scared shitless and turned on at the same time "That depends," she answered cagily

"Sango" the wide eyed and very horny monk gasped

Sango stood there after opening her kimono it was then that he saw she was completely naked underneath, he was on a fast road to insanity when she ran her tongue up and down the end of the whip then putting the tip in her mouth slipping it in and out suggestively. Then dropped it and took the handle swirling one at a time around each nipple Miroku watched as they hardened oh how he wished his lips were the ones teasing them

Sango knew she had him now and decided to take it up a notch running the whip handle up and down her inner thighs the left then the right torturously slow Miroku was swiftly going insane and did not how much longer he could last. Sango had one last piece of torture for her victim dropping the whip on the ground she cupped her breasts in her hands fondling them and sensuously licked her lips

"For the love of kami kill me now Sango I don't know how much longer I can last I cannot take any more," then he released a whine like a wounded dog

"Cannot take this? She asked putting his left hand on her left bosom then repeated the same for the right one

From his seat on the ground he looked up with longing puppy dag eyes "You mean you'll let me? After all of this time you will let me? Her answer was putting one of his hands on her bare derriere moving it up and down in a stroking motion "I-I can't believe it I thought this day would never come,"

"Full steam ahead big boy,"

"You won't regret it I promise," he vowed

"I believe you horn dog," she teased "Umph"

She found herself lifted off the ground pinned against a tree with the horniest monk in the universe plundering her heated depths "Ah Mirokuuuuu,"

"More," he coaxed before kissing her hard, the man was nearly inhuman she thought he might be part demon she'd ask later but what a lover

**Lemon continues**

Serenity, and Sesshoumaru

Serenity sat in the hot soothing hot spring completely relaxed with her back up against the rocks in back of her with her eyes closed she lightly drifted off to sleep. She was nearing dream state something warm slipped inside her teasing her it was wonderful oh that tongue was magic she could swear she felt it grow longer and wider inside her. A few plunges in and out and it hit hard her eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed her release to the heavens, her eyes snapped open

"Good girl,"

"Sesshoumaru, you dirty sneaky dog," she scolded as he continued rising up out of the water "I can't believe it under the water? How the hell can you breathe?

"I am a dog you know woof, woof, I have many talents and abilities all of which you will learn in time,"

"Oh I am so gonna make you pay for that you bush whacker,"

"Like this? He sexily asked

"Huh? She exclaimed when he quickly slipped inside "Ooo, damn that things so big it must be a continent,"

"He is happy to meet you too," the smirking demon lord teased

"Pervert,"

"I will have you scream my name," he said pulled out then thrust back in

"Sesshoumaru ah Sess,"

"Yesss? He teased

"More I need more. Oh gods yes like that,"

"Like what," he continued teasing he kissed her hard then his lips attacked her neck his tongue licking where his mark would be

"Yes oh gods yes, Sesshoumaruuuuu," after a few more releases his end was approaching "Sesshoumaru so good I-I," she gasped

"Growl, Se-ren-ity," her name came out broken by the blinded by lust demon. She groaned when his fangs bit into her neck on the left side, while both exploded, she bit him a blinding light arose surrounding them and the area as their powers merged his blue mixed with her pink creating an eerie beautiful light purple glow

**Lemon continues**

Meanwhile elsewhere

"Well will ya look at that the bastard finally got laid,"

"Hah? what? Who? Half asleep Ayame asked her wise ass mate

"Look over there, see that light?"

"Oh yeah pretty, hah?" She complimented

"Ah, bastards even gotta show off getting laid," Inuyasha teasingly wisecracked

"Wanna play hide the bone?

"Oh damn it not the ears, damn you wenches and my ears. Especially you ya know what that does to me when you do it,"

"So shut up and play ride the wolf,"

"Yes sir," and they went at it again

"Look Sango Looks like we're not the only ones out on a mating mission,"

"What are you talking about Miroku?

"Over there Lord Sesshoumaru has claimed a mate,"

"Yay Serenity you go girl,"

"Ah speaking of go, want to go again my taunting little slayer?"

"Ooo does this mean I get to be on top?

"Well you are the man," he teased

"Keep it up perv and you'll be the woman in this relationship,"

"Take me you brute you," he loved bugging her, she ravaged him

**Touga, and Kagome**

In Kagome's time

"Do you think they will seek us out? Touga asked

"God I love the way he speaks," Kagome thought Don't think so, well not too soon,"

"What do you mean?

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret my dear sis has knocked Ayame out using a pressure point put her in a cave. Did the same to Inuyasha put him in the same cave with a barrier over the opening. So right now their probably mating and maybe making you some grandpups," Kagome explained "Inu wolf pups they'll be so cute, oh I'll spoil them rotten,"

"Grand pups, sounds good to me," grinning Touga replied

"Yup also if I know sis and I do Sesshoumaru and she are mating right now to,"

"Possibly more grand pups,"

**Lemon starts**

The fore play had gone on for a while and later on Touga wasted no time he had Kagome sitting on one of the kitchen countertops. He made quick work of her top dropping it on the floor and went to work on her voluptuous breasts "Gods" she moaned as he groped and sucked them

"I need you to check something for me,"

"Now? She asked

"Yes"

"Holy shit," she exclaimed when he grabbed her wrist and put her hand on his aching erect shaft "Tha-that's inhuman" how's it going to fit?

"Fear not little one he will be gentle as will I,"

"Gulp easy for you to say you're not on the receiving end of that monster,"

His lips connected to hers in a hot kiss that he dominated and she loved a take charge male it was such a turn on. Then he started on her neck she was so lost in a lust filled haze she did not notice how he'd already parted her from her clothes nor did she notice as the slightly cool air hit her bare skin. With one hand he untied his hakama letting it drop down around his ankles, followed by his fundoshi

He groaned when he felt her hands open his haori pushed it down over his shoulders her warm hands wandered over his chest kissing licking and nipping as she explored. The little minx reached down grabbing his rod, in an instant his lips crashed down onto hers and he entered her one sharp thrust sheathing himself fully within her then stilled after all it was her first time. The feel of her so tightly wrapped around him driving him insane, he pulled back

"Gods damn," he exclaimed

"Please start moving?" he did after three thrusts "Ah Tou-ga," she climaxed

"You were made for me, we fit together perfectly," she tightened her passage muscles around his shaft "Oh fuck,"

"Harder," he was more than happy to oblige more orgasms followed

"My miko so good," he panted she could feel his heart racing "Ka-go-me," he spoke her name broken

"Touga ye-yes,"

"Growl, gods woman,"

"Yes, Touga oh yes,"

"Kagomeeeee," as they exploded like volcanos together his fangs pierced her neck, her body tingled with the changes taking place and she followed his lead

The kitchen was aglow with the merging of their powers pink and blue mixing to create a lilac color creating new powers the mates would share for eternity. Claws dug into his shoulders, at the same time claws pierced her hips accompanied by his inhuman pace. She nipped his ear gently with her fangs and he hers. Dozens of climaxes later the two stilled for a rest, the two were held each other their heads resting on one another's shoulders

**Lemon ends**

"Step mother miko, father?' a familiar voice broke the silence

"Ahhhhhhh, da-dad wen-wench," Inuyasha practically shrieked "Dog papa mommy wench," he cringed "Ow, the fuck asshole?"

"My ears are sensitive fool," Sesshoumaru replied after smacking his brother's head

"Pups, you came through the well I see," Touga who had turned his head to look at his wide eyed sons said, he was grateful that he had not removed his haori as he wanted to earlier it hung low down around his elbows covering he and Kagome's connection

"Well duh" is there any other way? Smartass Inuyasha said "Man you must be so humped out that you lost your memory, happens to all old codgers eventually," he added "Ouch, bastard quit snapping my gods damned ears with your claws,"

"I will when you stop acting like a moronic brainless Neanderthal," Sesshoumaru shot back

"Ah not that I don't like or want to break up this lovely little sniping part" but don't you two have something better to do like bury some bones or something?

"Nah thought I'd hang around and watch you know see how the pros do it," smartass never learns Inuyasha wisecracked

"If you insist, I do not mind" do you mate? Touga casually answered

"It's hotter with onlookers," Kagome added

"You, you don't ca-care? The hanyou stammered "You'd actually let me your own son watch?

"Sure, why not?" Touga was loving this, Sesshoumaru smirked "The more ones pups learn the better it is and besides one is never to old to learn. Maybe one day you will do the same for me, I'd love to observe your technique,"

Sesshoumaru was not about to let this pass or be left out "Yes father allowed me to observe himself and your mother mating, it really was quite educational," Inuyasha nearly swallowed his tongue on that one

'Oh dear gods the poor thing will be scarred for life' Kagome thought

"Yes it is a long time inu tradition," Touga added wanting to laugh when Inuyasha's left eye twitched

"You, mother, Sessh watch? The poor hanyou was nearly speechless "Li-liar, mom would never,"

"Ah but she did," Touga replied doing an excellent job of maintaining a straight but is wasn't easy and took all of his willpower to accomplish it

"Yes it is true your lovely mother was quite accommodating dating about it," Sesshoumaru added

"Relatives watching, sick bastards, I-I-I cannot bel," Inuyasha started then fainted

"You two are sick" you know that? Kagome said "But it was pretty damn funny, poor things probably scarred for life his brain overloaded and he passed out,"

"Sorry mate can't help it I just could not resist," Touga replied

"But miko I couldn't resist, and he is my favorite victim," Sesshoumaru added "Congratulations you two, I shall see you later mother," he teased Kagome "I will take this back to our time," he grabbed Inuyasha dragged him toward the back door picked him up put him over his shoulder then took off

"Now I see where Inuyasha gets his deranged sense of humor from," grinning Kagome said

"They're gone? Now where were we? Oh yes I believe it was here," he replied thrusting his hips forward

"Sex fiend," the mating resumed

Two days later

Ssniff, sniff "What's the matter mutt smelling yourself first time and the stench is killing ya?"Kouga ragged

"No you rank rabid ain't had a bath in three months stupid wolf," Inuyasha shot back "Go bathe will ya, my nose is burning?"

"Quit telling us about it and go do it," Ignoring him Inuyasha went back to sniffing

He sniffed again "Geez the first night and she's pupped. Oh Serenity you poor girl I'm sorry the horny bastard did that to you to soon," Inuyasha teasingly needled

"Oh boy I am going to get my grand pups," dreamy eyed Touga excitedly exclaimed rubbing his hands together in joyous anticipation

"Really wait until the wench is pupped you'll be pulling your hair out. And ya better hope none of um are girls because Kagome can go from angel to devil in under a second. Especially during that time of the month when she goes psycho, better sleep with one eye open old dog," Inuyasha needled "Ow"

"Seedless mutt," Touga said smacking the hanyou upside his head

"Leave my seeds alone they aren't bothering you,"

Females

"I'm pupped," Kagome, Ayame, and Kagura announced at the same time,

"Me to," Sango chimed in, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku gasped then with wide eyes in shock immediately hit the ground passed out cold

"Amateurs" Touga exclaimed then burst out laughing followed by the female pack members, and Sesshoumaru


End file.
